beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Drain Fafnir
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-79 Starter Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing on April 29th, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Drain Fafnir is a somewhat triangular Energy Layer designed for Stamina that features three side profile dragon heads with clear plastic "nose horns" along the perimeter, an "F" along with each dragon that sticks out slightly at two points from the perimeter and three claws grasping the center God Chip, meant to represent this Layer's namesake; Fafnir the Nordic Dragon of Greed. These molding details gives Drain Fafnir both a rough perimeter and a high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and Flywheel Effect by concentrating the weight along the perimeter. Drain Fafnir features three teeth of medium-high length, akin to those found on Lost Longinus. Drain Fafnir features two gimmicks: The first is that this Layer is Left-Spin, opposite to most other Beyblades. The second is that the "F"s are made of rubber, akin to the L-Drago II Clear Wheel from Metal Fight Beyblade. The inclusion of rubber aids in this Layer's ability to Spin-Equalize with a Right-Spin opponent. While the triangular shape and rough perimeter of Drain Fafnir may imply recoil, the Left-Spin nature of this Layer reduces recoil against a Right-Spin opponent and even when against a Left-Spin opponent, the protrusions are too shallow to cause any noticeable recoil and Stamina loss. When spinning slower than a Right-Spin opponent, the rubber "F"s, "horns" and rounded shape of Drain Fafnir allows for Spin-Equalization, where the Layers of two opposite spinning Beyblades work akin to gears and equally distribute their spin, by acting as a cushion against impact, increasing friction between Layers, acting as a "hook" for the other Beyblade to catch into and propel Drain Fafnir faster and reducing recoil to increase the rate of contact. However, the effect, while still there, is not as great as that of the L-Drago II Wheel as the amount of exposed rubber along the perimeter is less than that on the aforementioned Wheel. When against a Left-Spin opponent, Drain Fafnir cannot Spin-Equalize, in this case the clear plastic "horn" of each dragon head receives the first impact to deflect attacks like standard Stamina Type Layers and the friction of the rubber acts as brakes; stopping the Layer of the opponent and causing them to Burst so long as they have less Burst Resistance. However if Drain Fafnir has less Burst Resistance against a Left-Spin opponent, the friction of the rubber can cause a Drain Fafnir combination to Self-Burst. However, due to the low amount of exposed rubber, Drain Fafnir struggles to Spin-Equalize against Layers with smooth, round designs such as Blaze Ragnaruk and Maximum Garuda. Use in Balance Combinations Drain Fafnir can be put to use in the Spin-Equalization/Stamina/Defense Balance Combination Drain Fafnir 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross Atomic/Bearing/Destroy. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross will bolster Knock-Out Resistance and will synergize with the Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) of the Layer to increase Stamina. Atomic/Bearing/Destroy and Cross/Glaive will supply the Precession needed to win by Out-Spin and the Knock-Out Resistance to stay within the stadium to improve chances of victory by Out-Spin while the Left-Spin nature of Drain Fafnir will further reduce recoil against a Right-Spin opponent. Overall Takara Tomy's Drain Fafnir is a great and versatile Left-Spin Energy Layer with high potential in Spin-Equalization/Defense Balance Combinations due to its high Burst Resistance and Stamina. While it may struggle against Layers such as Deep Chaos, Drain Fafnir's effectiveness against top-tier Attack Layers such as Legend Spriggan and Sieg Xcalibur made it a top-tier Layer for Defense/Stamina Combinations. However, with the release of Spriggan Requiem, Drain Fafnir has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Drain Fafnir is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-79 Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (gold, dark blue rubber, turquoise God Chip) * B-98 God Customize Set - Drain Fafnir 7Star Zephyr (red and black rubber) * B-00 Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Crimson White Ver.) * B-00 Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Crystal Blue Ver.) * B-00 Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Legend Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerDrainFafnir.png|Drain Fafnir (Official Image) Drain Fafnir (B-98 Ver).png|Drain Fafnir 7Star Zephyr (B-98) Drain Fafnir (Crimson White Ver).png|Drain Fafnir (Crimson White Ver.) Drain Fafnir (Crystal Blue Ver).png|Drain Fafnir (Crystal Blue Ver.) Drain Fafnir (Legend Ver).png|Drain Fafnir (Legend Ver.) Trivia * Since Fang Fenrir and Drain Fafnir both use the letter F in their abbreviations and emblems, Drain Fafnir uses an inverted F for differentiation. * Drain Fafnir is one of the few Layers to not have its name changed in the Hasbro release, aside from the added F3 suffix. References Category:Takara Tomy